


Family Business

by pksplysandre



Category: Cuphead (Video Game)
Genre: Human AU, Im not tagging everyone cause thats a lot, M/M, Minor Character Death, Mpreg, Multi, would it be mpreg with trans dice?? maybe just in case
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-03
Updated: 2018-04-03
Packaged: 2019-03-25 05:39:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13827666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pksplysandre/pseuds/pksplysandre
Summary: After Elder Kettle passed away, the boys go to find a new home with the only choice being the Devil’s Casino and as reluctant (and still patching things up) as Dice and The Devil are, a hope to make amends is formed.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So this story is based off my ask blog which is on tumblr @ dailydevildice (go send me asks pls) and uhh,, yeah,, enjoy!
> 
> This may also become a series if need be but for now its on its own

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The two brothers head to the casino in hopes of a new life while The Devil and King Dice realize their own downfall was because of them and now hope to make up for it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This whole story is based off,, my ask blog on tumblr @ dailydevildice (go send me asks pwease)  
> Also its 5 AM when i finished this so it might be a bit wonky,, hhhhhh

“He’s really gone...” The blue boy stated as him and his brother stood by a grave. Elder Kettle passed away about a month or so after the boys had rescued everyone from the Devil’s debt. The boys came back from playing one day and found their grandfather “sleeping” soundly in the couch of their home and when they couldn’t wake him up, the harsh reality struck them like a broken cord. They quickly went to get the closest doctor nearby to hope for the better but unfortunately the doctor couldn’t do anything. Soon enough, they buried him and gave him a simple funeral, nothing more. Not too long after that, people began raiding their home for anything valuable, fighting with each other and almost attacking the two boys trying to defend their place but they had to quickly run away from any further harm as they saw they couldn’t do much to save their former home. The two brothers placed their small bouquets on the grave and stayed quiet for a few minutes, Cuphead breaking the silence. “...Let’s go to the Casino..” Mugman looked at him wide eyed. “What?! Are you crazy? What are we gonna do there? Gamble our souls again?” Mugman looked at Cuphead with a tinge of anger but changed his expression immediately when he saw his brother tear up a little. “H-Hey, I didn’t mean to-“ “It’s fine, Mugs...that’s not...why I’m crying..” Cuphead wiped the forming tears. “...That was just the only place I could think of for a new home...” He looked up to see his brother giving him a confused look. “After we beat King Dice AND The Devil, do ya really think we should, Cups? Think about it, I doubt they would want us back in there at all...specially King Dice.” Mugman was rubbing his arms, almost as if he was trying to soothe himself. “Yes, we should. Just...trust me, ok?” His brother responded and began making his way back on the road. “...I never said I didn’t...” Mugman said to himself and pursued after his brother.

 

”K-King Dice, sir, is everything alright?” A man almost twice the size of his manager, knocked on his door. Dice could barely open his eyes as he murmur’d a “come in” as he laid his head on the empty desk. “What is it, Cora?” The tired man asked. Cora looked at him with a saddened expression. “I j-just wanna know if you’re ok-kay. You’ve been here for quite some t-time.” Dice looked at the solemn clock nearby. Cora was right, he’s been here for almost the entire day. Getting up and stretching, he waves a hand of dismissal. “Don’t worry about me, just make sure everythings alright.” Cora gave a small bow and quickly exited the room. A huge sigh filled the room, Dice beginning to pace in the huge empty space in front of him. A month and he was still upset. A month and he was still angry. He couldn’t get over it. With a grunt, he kicked his desk and continued to pace. He was avoiding the Devil at all costs. He was still mad at him for calling him a ‘good-for-nothing lackey’ and he had a right to be so but it’s been a month since then and he still didn’t forgive the demon king, no matter how hard Devil tried to make it up to him. Another kick was about to ensue when a hurried knock came to the door. “S-Sir! Someone wants to see you! P-Please hurry!” It was Cora and before Dice could even ask who wanted to see him, he could hear the faint running as Cora went back to the entrance. Dice made his way to see who wanted him, he almost made the assumption it was just the Devil trying up another scheme but he recognized that familiar red and blue from not too long ago. “What...do you boys want now..?” Dice scowled at them. He felt himself boil up inside as he almost felt they were to blame but getting a closer look, he saw the boys’ condition. Their clothes were ruined, muddied and there seemed to be a few burn marks, they were slightly bruised on everything and they seemed exhausted. Dice’s mindset immediately changed. “Who did this..?!” He squatted down to look at the boys’ injury and see if anything worse happened. “Go get Risu! Now!” Cora and another similar guard quickly ran to get Risu. Dice quickly turned his attention to the boys again. They were crying silently as Cuphead began to speak. “We...were on our way...here when...these people...c-came and attacked us. We barely...held them off long enough to escape...” “...and we think they might still b-be chasing...us...” Mugman finished. Somewhere in Dice’s mind wanted to accuse them of lying but to go as far to hurt themselves on purpose is very unlikely. “Boss! I’m here!” It was Risu, the Casino’s main doctor, rather short and chubby, a surgery mask with a small kitty mouth adorned their face. They quickly approached the boys and examined their faces and limbs. “It doesn’t seem bad, just the bruises, but wash them up first and I’ll do a full check when they had some rest.” They took a small container from the medkit they were carrying and handed it to Dice. “This should let them sleep comfortably without too much of a fuss.” Dice grabbed the small bottle and swished the contents around as he scanned it himself. Without any hesitation, he quickly escorted the boys into a separate room in his office, there lay a queen sized bed covered in soft cotton blankets and big pillows. Not too far off was a bathroom, with a big tub and shower head. Mugman was the first to go in and shower. Cuphead waited patiently for his brother as Dice went to find some clothes, somewhere. He looked in a drawer that was abandoned in the closet in the room. He opened it to find some of the clothes he wore when he first arrived to the casino. A small smile fell onto his lips as he remembered his first times here. No time for that! He quickly got two old but still wearable pajamas for the boys to wear for now, set them on the bed and went to fetch water for the boys to drink the medicine with. Mugman soon enough finished and his brother went straight in. He changed into one of the pjs and slowly climbed onto the bed. A few more minutes, Cuphead came out and changed just in time as Dice returned with the water. "Alright boys. Here ya go. It might be a bit bitter so drink the water if its too much." The boys nodded and did as they were told. Grimaces immediately formed as the taste of the medicine hit their taste buds. “You can...explain what happened after both of ya have gotten some rest...” He expalined then wrapped them in the blankets and then looked at them with a faint smile. He began to exit the room when he heard a faint thank you. Not sure from who but Dice appreciated it.

 

Thumping was heard as Devil began making his way back to his office. He was looking for Dice. Rumors were going around that the two brothers came to the casino for...whatever reason. Whatever it was, it was ruining his reputation more than they already had. Devil slammed the door opened and stomped into the Dice's office with the man no where in site. "Where..is he...?" He looked around and noticed the back door was opened. Napping? Again? He made his way to the door and slowly creaked it open. That's not Dice. The Devil looked in disbelief as he saw the two brothers, sleeping soundly, in Dice's bed. He felt his anger bubbling inside him as he began to summon his trident and began aiming at the boys when Dice tackled him from behind. "Don't hurt them, you idiot!" The shorter man yelled as they both fell to the floor. The boys stirred but weren't disturbed from their sleep. Devil tried to turn around and get up but as soon as he rolled onto his back, Dice pinned him down again, an angry glare stared at him. Those green eyes glowing slightly. "Dice. You better explain yourself or else I'll have to punish you one way or another." He tried to be threatening as he could be but Dice wasn't fazed. "I told you, don't hurt them. They already been through enough, Lu." Dice finally got off him and crossed his arms. "They were attacked by some people, a gang or somethin' and they're comin' over here." Devil, still on the floor, looked at Dice from where he was. ' _Attacked, huh?_ ' He thought to himself. He got up and smirked a bit, trying to change the topic for a bit. "I see but I just wanna letcha know that you're talkin' to me again and I appreciate it greatly." The Devil gave a small bow and looked at Dice with a smile. Dice rolled his eyes. "Whatever. Anyway, leave the boys alone, ok? If you wanna talk about it, can we at least not do it here?" He gestured to the sleeping boys. Devil looked at him and then to the boys. "Fiiiiine..." He began exiting the room, Dice following after him. They made their way next door into the Devil’s office instead. It was a very large mess, must have been since Dice began avoiding Dev, he was the only one who kept it maintained and organized much like everything else. “So...” The Devil began, sitting down behind is desk. Dice kept standing as he waited for his boss to continue. When Dev noticed he wasn’t gonna sit, he sighed and finally continued. “Why did you let them in? They’re practically our enemies! They ruined our business, MY business! They ruined....” He looked off to the side, he could feel a slight sting in his eyes as he teared up a little. “...us..” Dice looked at him, his face was empty, he wasn’t smiling nor frowning, nothing. It almost felt like hours of silence before Dice finally responded. “...They broke a lot of things...but it isn’t right to let them die out there! I may be under your rule but that don’t mean I ain’t got no morals! They’re still children, for Christ’s sake! We put them through a lot, we were the ones who started this. Don’t go blaming two innocent children who made the mistake with dealing with YOU! For ‘ruining’ US! It’s our goddamn fault, not their’s!” Dice’s face was almost a deep red, tears falling down his face. The sudden outburst surprised Lucifer, he wasn’t sure how to even react. “...I was the same way too...dontcha remember? How we met?” He put his back against the wall. “You found me, all beat up and dirty. I barely managed to escape a group of guys trying to mug me. Maybe even worse. Who knows?” Dice slowly slid to the floor as the vague memories of meeting Lucifer flooded his mind. “...I just wanna make amends. I don’t want them to go through something like that. I just wanna live a good life for once. One that don’t involve anymore deals...” The sound of the floorboards and a sudden hug snapped Dice from his thoughts as he was enveloped by Lu’s arms. Hesitant, Dice wrapped his arms around him, hugging him back tightly. “....’m sorry...” He apologized as he buried himself against his boss’ wide chest. “...They’re just kids...ok?” Lucifer rubbed Dice’s back in small circles as they both sat on the floor. “...Yeah...I’m sorry too...” In a few moments, Dice had fallen asleep. Lu smiled and slowly picked him up and carried him to his own bedroom. ‘ _Make amends...We...can try. For you, Cabell, anything._ ’ He smiled as he lay Dice down on his bed and wrapped the large blanket around him. “Goodnight, my King...” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woo,, that was,, something,, i just wrote this on a whim lowkey but yeah,, dont be afraid to pop in my inbox on either kngdice or dailydevildice on tumblr saying u enjoyed the story or something,, have a good day!


	2. Chapter 2

It was a few hours till the boys had woken up. Realizing where they were and what happened, they both sigh in relief. “He actually...let us in.” Mugman whispered, in disbelief. He thought that Dice would finish them both off then and there yet here they were. Laying in his bed, clean, and a bit groggy (most likely after effects from the medicine). “Yeah...I wonder why though?” Cuphead had responded with. It was very strange but the boys accepted it as soon as the man of the hour arrived. "Ah, you're both awake, that's good, how are ya feeling?" He came in with two glasses of water, the Devil quickly appearing behind him. The boys stiffen a bit as the king of Hell himself, glared at them before looking to the side. "Don't mind him boys, he's just here to listen. He ain't gonna do anythin' I'll make sure." The boys hesitantly took the glasses and drank them in one swig. "So...what happened..?" Dice grabbed two chairs for the Devil and himself. The boys looked at each other and began to tell what had happened. Hearing just now that Elder Kettle had passed away not too long ago, made Dice and Dev almost freeze. When the boys were still really young too. No wonder they were such a mess when they arrived, they were living in the streets this whole time! "Well, you're welcomed to stay in the Casino from now on. We wouldn't want you two to stay out in the cold streets." Dice told them and the brightness that appeared on the boys' eyes made him smile. "Can we? Really?" Cuphead asked to which Dice responded. "No tricks, nothin'. Ya get to live here till I guess, till yer both old enough to go out on your own." He told them. The boys were so excited and happy that they quickly jumped off the bed and hugged the purple haired man tightly, spilling out thank you's and the sort. Dice chuckled and hugged them back. "It's no problem...I just wanna...make things right, y'know?" Mugman backed up and looked at him. "Ya mean, no more contracts?" Dice gave him an awkward smile and shook his hand to signify 'so-so'. "More or less but we wanna turn a new leaf is what I'm sayin'." Cuphead then points to Dev. "Even him?" Dice laughed and nodded. "Yes, even him. I'm the only one who could ever convince him to do a thing." He winked at them as they let out quiet giggles, Dev huffing in annoyance. "Well, let's go take you to Risu, she's gonna make sure you guys are perfectly fine." He began getting up and the two boys have already bolted out the room. Dice laughs quietly, beginning to follow them before he felt a hand land on his shoulder. "You sure this is a good idea, Cabell?" He heard his lover ask. "Lu, darling..." Dice turns around and intertwines their fingers. "Don't you trust me?" His brows furrowed together, he felt a bit saddened but Lu looked at him, a bashful look in his eyes. "..'Course I do, it's just...it's THEM, y'know and I know we just...talked about this but..." He was hushed by a gentle glove-covered finger. Dice gave him a sincere smile and a quick peck on the nose. "You worry too much. More than me, jeez." He turned back around and continued his way to catch up with the boys.

 

A few minutes in the small pharmacy felt like hours but soon enough, the boys came out with excited looks. “Everything’s alright! Just gotta give ‘em that medicine I gave ya once a week for the rest of the month and they’re golden!” Risu explained to the manager, who nodded and took note of everything. “Thank you, Risu.” The small doctor bowed and returned to their office. “So...what now?” Mugman asked. Dice gave him a confused look before pondering. ‘What can they even do here? They can’t work, they’re still too young. I might have some games they can play for a bit...’ Dice thought of ideas of what he could do to keep the boys distracted for a bit. “I can put on some movies if ya like...” “Can we watch scary movies?” Cuphead asked, smiling deviously. “You sure you can handle that..?” Dice asked and the red dressed boy nodded. “Of course! I mean I beat you and the Devil, I can handle a silly scary movie!” He smirked, so much confidence boomed in him, it reminded Dice of Dev himself when they were younger. “Alright but don’t blame me if ya get nightmares cause I ain’t helpin’ ya with that.” Cuphead rolls his eyes. “Scary, schmary, ain’t nothing I can’t take.” They made their way back into Dice’s old room where he set up the TV and dvd player and put it this one about people trying to escape by doing different things and sacrificing others, Dice wasn’t really paying any mind to it. “I’ll be in the Devil’s office if ya need me, ok?” The boys gave their ‘Ok’ as he exited the room and made his way to the other office where Lu was waiting for him. “What are they doing..?” He asked. “Watching some horror movie, they’re gonna start running at me in the middle of the night, watch.” Dice let out a few chuckles before he was wrapped in thick long arms. “Somethin’ wrong..?” Lu grunted against his shoulder, arms tightening around Dice’s waist. He felt the demon begin to leave gentle kisses and nipped at his neck. Dice let out a sigh of relief as he began to relax and practically melt into the hug. “Lucifer...I’ve been thinking...” He began. Lu stopped in his tracks and lifted his head. “..’Bout what?” Dice looked off to the side, his cheeks tinting slightly. “...Why not...adopt the brothers?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> School sucks but snake eyes yeehaw,, i also love my cup sons they deserve much love  
> remember to check out my blog @ dailydevildice


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> time skip :) because i said so,, the bros are what? in their 20s now?? yeah they got demon powers too wahoo,,

"Ya'll ready..?" "Whenever you're ready bro.." Crash! "Who the hell-" The sounds of gun shots began to spread everywhere. Two twin brothers began walking into the larger room, shooting from an energy made gun formed from their fingers. A squadron came behind them to assist them as they took down all the rest of the men surrounding the one larger male in the room. "Al Capone. Your soul contract is being repossessed. Hand it over and we don't have to kill you immediately." The taller blue male spoke. Al Capone, was gritty old man, dark eyes and sharp teeth. He had sold his soul to gain higher power in the low alleys of New York. "Ye ain't gettin' my contract fer shit...yer gonna have to kill me first.." "Alright.." The red one responds and gets elbowed by his brother. "Will you quit it..?" He says, sighing, he snaps his fingers and a couple of quick restraints wrap around Capone who yells in surprise. The squadron quickly apprehends him and a few others begin to scramble to find the missing contract. "Got it." One of them said. They quickly made sure it was real and not a decoy and when given the ok, exited with Capone in cuffs. "Man, that was way easier than I thought..." Cuphead, 23, wearing suspenders, hair styled in a curly messed pompadour, horns protruding out the sides of his head, almost shaped like bull horns. "Yeah, ya lucky I stopped ya from blowing up the place though..." Mugman, 22, blue hoodie, shades, hair shaved on the sides and horns shooting straight up. "Aw, come on, I wasn't gonna go that far." Cuphead responded as his brother rolled his eyes, clearly not believing him. "Sirs! It's your father!" The boys look at an approaching guard as he hands them a phone.

"Fuck! Fuck!" Dice wriggled in his bed, face burning a bright red. "Babe, calm down. Yer gonna hurt yourself more than you already have." Lucifer tries to calm down Dice who looks at him with murderous intent in his eyes. "Well, its your fault, I'm going through this mess. I hate this. Fuck you...." Dice slams his head on the many pillows below him. A few months ago, it has been discovered that Dice had become pregnant after throwing up frequently after a few "intimate" moments him and Lucifer had. No one knows how and no one would question them at all. Dice's baby bump grew rather rapidly and with that came mood swings, cravings and much more at such an intense level. That's what Dice gets for being engaged with the Devil. "We're back!" Cuphead came in, Mugman following behind carrying a couple of brown bags. "Fuckin' christ finally! Come on, hand 'em over." Dice adjusted himself to the best of his ability to which Lucifer had to slow him down. "Here. You almost sold off the entire bakery, jeez." Mugman handed the bags, Dice quickly snatching them and began chowing down on the baked sweets the boys had brung him. "It just gets worse doesn't it..?" Cuphead comments but then quickly pulls the parchment out of his pocket. "Here ya go, dad. Capone's currently going through inspection whenever ya ready to boot him to Hell or whatever." Lucifer grabs the paper with a proud smile. "Thank you boys. We're getting a lot of work done. Much faster than before too, You two are getting better, that's for sure. We should celebrate when your dad is...free." They look at Dice who continued to chow down on the goodies, clearly not caring what was being said. "You both definitely need to slow down on the sex..." Mugman spoke out, receiving an embarrassed look from Lucifer. "Look, demons breed very differently and require...Why am I telling you any of this?! You're too young.." "We're in our 20s dad..." Lucifer just pushed them out of the room. "Go. Just...make sure the casino ain't burning down, your dad's the only other person who can keep it from crumbling and he's not available so..." They both rolled their eyes and left. Lucifer closed the door and sat on the floor. "God this is tiring as shit..." Dice let out a small 'hm?', face completely stuffed and covered with sugar and frosting.

The two brothers made their way to the casino floor where many workers and patrons were as busy as Rumor's own hive. "Ya think they're fuckin' again?" Cuphead asks to which Mugman shrugs. "Don't know, don't care. I'd rather not have that image in my head, ya weirdo." Cuphead laughs loudly. "I'm just sayin' cause last time we heard that shit from miles away and it was fuckin' embarrassing." Mugman chuckles as they headed to the bar. Martini was on duty and smiled as the brothers approached the bar. "Hey boys. What can I get for ya today?" She asked like the professional that she was. "Just get me a pack of cigs, please." Mugs asked. "Just some good ol' bourbon is fine with me." Cuphead replied. "Coming right up." She pulled the pack out for Mugman and went to prepare Cuphead's drink. "Who do you think we'll be going for next? Kinda wanna go after Voorheese next. Get a lil' action going on for once. I miss that shit man." Cuphead began thinking out loud. Mugman grabbed a cigar from the pack and with on flick of his fingers, lit his finger and the cigar, taking a long drag before blowing it up in the air. "I guess. I like the more calmer missions but then again, I've always have..." He chuckles as he takes another drag. Martini finally returning with Cuphead's drink, a quick thank you and a quick sip. "Woo! Well, have fun with yer boring missions while I go try and get me a serial killer!" Mugman just rolls his eyes and turns around to observe the bar. He doesn't notice anything out of the ordinary at first but a seemingly bright light in one of the upper balconies catches his eye but before he can focus on it, the light was gone. "Weird..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> god,, this took too long,, and its rather short,, sorry aaaaaaaaaaahh  
> but i hope ya enjoyed!!  
> find me on tumblr @ kngdice / dailydevildice / snxkeyes


End file.
